


When We Get Home

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean come home from a long hunt and instead of their usual fast, dirty sex, tender, loving sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't have an excuse for this, I was reading a post on tumblr about Cas being all shy during sex and Dean whispering lots of endearments to him so then I kinda thought of this and then I ended up writing it and now it's here so I hope that you guys like it!!!

“That’s it, Cas, you’re doing perfect, angel,” Dean praises, nipping at the lobe of Cas’ ear. Cas lets out a soft little noise at the praise, squirming a little on Dean’s cock. Dean smiles softly at the movement and presses a tender kiss to Cas’ neck that’s bared just for him.

“Dean,” Castiel breathes out, and there’s so much behind just his name that it makes Dean ache only more for Cas.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dean soothes, running one hand lovingly over Cas’ side. Castiel presses his back to Dean’s chest as much as he can, his legs already hooked over Dean’s outstretched ones. They just got home from a long hunt and Dean came up with the wonderful idea of reverse lap sex that Cas immediately agreed to. So, now they’re going at it, but not like usual, not like the times when they come back to the bunker and Cas slams himself down on Dean’s cock, or the times where Dean fucks into Cas so hard and Cas yells Dean’s name so loud that they get glares from Sam the next morning. No, right now they’re going at it slowly and lazily, Dean whispering endearments in Cas’ ear as Cas slides up and down Dean’s cock, his thigh muscles flexing and twitching every time Dean runs his hand down them, rubbing soothing circles into the skin by his knees.

Heat radiates between the two, and they’re as close as they can get, their skin pressed together, sliding with sweat. They can’t see each others faces but they can feel each other enough to make up for that. Cas has one hand reaching back and entangling in the longer strands of Dean’s hair, his other hand resting on his own thigh. Dean’s letting his hands wander all over Cas, wanting to feel every inch of his body, his skin, his being. He ghosts his lips over the skin of Cas’ neck that’s tilted, offered up just for him. He sucks bruises and nips at the skin there, trailing up to nip at Cas’ earlobe every once and awhile, to whisper a praise, something loving that makes Cas’ heart swell, that makes the pleasure inside of him burn.

“God, you feel so good, Cas,” Dean mutters, running his hand along the taut muscle of Cas’ abdomen. Castiel groans softly at the praise, turning his head just enough so that their lips can meet. It’s sloppy, messy, off kilter, but it’s pure and it’s fantastic, soft moans bleeding into it. Cas lets out a little gasp when he gets his thrusts right and brushes his prostate. He groans once more, dropping his head back against Dean’s shoulder.

“Feels so good, Dean,” Castiel manages, and Dean hums softly as he goes in to suck another bruise onto the pale skin of Cas’ neck.

“You’re doing so good for me, Cas,” Dean murmurs against the skin of his neck, reaching his other hand around, finding Cas’ that rests on his thigh and interlacing their fingers, settling their hands on Cas’ abdomen. Cas smiles softly and squeezes Dean’s hand, and Dean smiles softly back, giving Cas’ hand a squeeze.

Things are lazy and slow but they’re still heated. Cas’ hips grinding down on Dean’s cock, Dean’s chest pressed fully to Cas’ back, not an inch of them feeling separate, it’s enough to make fire light up inside of them. And neither of them really care that things are languid, that they aren’t quick and dirty. This way, this soft, slow way is enough, it’s more than enough. It’s perfect.

Dean smiles softly as he runs his free hand down Cas’ side, going lower and lower until his fist is encircling Cas’ cock. Castiel whimpers at the touch, arching a little against Dean. Dean strokes him all slow and lazy, thumbing at the head and running over the crown. Castiel breathes hotly and opened mouthed, a few whines escaping his lips as Dean kisses tenderly over Cas’ neck.

“You look so beautiful like this, angel,” Dean murmurs into his skin, feeling Cas’ body undulating against his own. Dean can feel every minute move of Cas’ body and in return Cas can feel every minute move of Dean’s body. They move together, nothing feeling awkward, none of their movements unsure, everything careful and planned. Everything is loving. 

“Dean, I’m close,” Castiel pants, his hips grinding down a little faster.

“Don’t worry, right there with you,” Dean says, feeling the wave of heat in his groin beginning to crest. Dean speeds up his hand a little, teases at Cas’ cock in ways that he knows will make Cas come. And sure enough, Cas is panting,

“Dean, ah, Dean, Dean!” and he’s coming all over the sheets, over Dean’s fist too. Dean groans as he feels Cas’ body arch against his, his hips stuttering but never stilling. Dean bites his lip and thrusts his hips up into Cas once, twice, three times before he’s coming inside of Cas with a long groan of Cas’ name.

The two simply stay there for a moment, breathing, letting their heart beats slow. Dean finally presses forwards to kiss Cas’ neck. “You were so good for me, Cas, so so good,” Dean praises, and warmth sprouts in Cas’ belly as a smile grows on his face. Castiel turns in Dean’s arms, bringing Dean in for another kiss that’s slow and lazy and just perfect. When Cas pulls away both of them are smiling.

“I love you,” Castiel murmurs affectionately. Dean kisses Cas once more, shortly and chastely.

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! I always love hearing from you guys :) My tumblr is [right here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you guys want to send me something or if you want to talk to me!!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing great <3


End file.
